Brave Heart
by TheVanishingSpectacles
Summary: 12. Because like him, like every couple in the world, at this precise minute, you are in love.


**Disclaimer**: Gakuen Alice is the work of Higuchi Tachibana. I am but another fan.

**Summary**: Because like him, like every couple in the world, at this precise minute, you are in love.

* * *

**Brave Heart**

_Written by: TheVanishingSpectacles_

-o-

You hold on tight, press your cheeks against the broad, warm back of the person in front of you. The patches of leaves splashes the summer rays of sunlight in skewed lines onto the narrow, gray road you are travelling. Beside the road are trees standing parallel lines, their dense heads like a beautiful ceiling you will always want to capture into a photograph.

You hear him laugh, telling you how your tight clutch on his shirt tickles him. His whole body is vibrating as his lips produce the most beautiful laughter you have ever heard. And you wish . . . that this moment will last forever.

Because like him, like every couple in the world, at this precise minute, you are in love. Your heart pounds so much, tears spring from the corners of your eyes, and you hold on tighter to him, unwilling to let go.

It seems like forever, how this road stretches for miles and miles and you have all the resources to make it to the end and to go back. That doesn't seem right, but you know you are unstoppable. For tomorrow, everything else will matter.

A lush of green, a fertile of hope welcomes both of your eyes as you head north. In this beautiful world you two are alone; you can do anything you want.

And you hear him speak. Of words tomorrow you are going to put behind. Of the truth that lies beyond his simple mind, but lives within his heart and soul.

He tells you he loves you. With a voice that tortures himself.

Nothing else counts more than his promise. Your heart aches, his heart aches. You conceal everything with a face of indifference; he approaches this with a smile.

It's sunset already. Your clock is ticking.

You lift your face from the embrace you are giving, and with your free hand, you reach for the planes on the side of his face. Along with the wind, the fragments of his blonde treasures please you and a giggle flows out from your strained lips spontaneously.

He tells you '_it's alright_' as he touches your hand and brings it to his lips. And he lets go because you tell him to quit it before anything close to mishap can happen.

By now there are no trees and at the distance, you can see a fluid bed that has the color of his eyes. The sound of soft waves that is surging in the sea reverberates into your ears. A thin sheet of cloud like smoke is alone at the vast, orange canvass above you. And the sun, exhibiting a perfect mix of yellow and orange, is only second to the most beautiful thing you have ever marvelled at.

You're not the kind of girl to squeal or to giggle at this kind of wonders, and he understands that perfectly like no one else. Because he loves you, and you love him.

He expects nothing from you in return, but for you not to forget him. You tell him it's impossible, but you are flawlessly aware that he is perpetually carved into your mind, like he is a part of your body and soul ever since you were born. You straighten your back and aim for a bold move. It's what you feel in that moment and you can blame yourself later, but not now as you place a chaste three-second kiss at the exposed skin of the back of his head, igniting a spark that promptly flows into your veins and into your heart and head. His body stiffens, yet he's careful that he doesn't let go of the motorcycle you two are riding.

But it's time to go back now. There's nothing you can do.

You are going to let go of this beautiful boy, the most beautiful thing you have ever behold. Because unlike him, you have long admitted that you are still incapable of the wonders he can make.

It is evening and you're under the thick, dark blanket filled with stars orchestrated in figures, in a certain plan. The colourful dots coming from the skyscrapers are nonentity compared to those balls of fire hundreds of billion light years distant from the Earth.

You aren't ready yet. But you have to let go now.

_Let go now._

* * *

-FIN-

A/n: This is my first time writing a 2nd Person POV. I'm happy. Before you say that this is vague, I know myself how vague this story is. I myself, doesn't know what will happen to Hotaru, why she is going to let go of Ruka. There are things we are bound not to know. The title of this story just keeps bugging me for it to have its own story and I don't know if anyone will like it. I just feel like I have to. _:)_

_So what you think? How about a review?_


End file.
